


Heartbreak Killer!!!

by Kyohei_loverx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bottom Tony Stark, Happy Ending, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Mob Boss Steve Rogers, Obsession, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Possessive Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Romance, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyohei_loverx/pseuds/Kyohei_loverx
Summary: Since as a child, Steve was always a gentle kind-hearted soul. He cared about his friends more than anything; he was selfless, so innocent and pure. Just like an angel.But, little did he know, he had a dark side that was subconsciously hidden locked deep inside him. Not until, when Steve had met Tony Stark. The person who's solely responsible for unleashing the beast inside him.Day by day, Steve's heart was slowly being devoured by darkness; only a few steps ahead in releasing his inner devil. No one can stop Steve from making Tony his, not even Tony himself. After all he belongs to Steve and him only. They were made for each other, to be together in every universe.It was as if they were 'Soulmates'."It's not a curse but a blessing." Steve stated, with a cold tone, as an evil smirk appeared on his face.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	1. Day Drunk Into The Night

The moment he stepped into the house, he knew he fucked up. How could've he been so careless? And yet, somehow, he'd managed to break into the wrong freaking house.

Steve ran his fingers through his hair. He stood there spacing out in the middle of the living room. "Wow! Great gob, Steve Rogers. So much for the mission." He muttered to himself with a deep sigh.

A sudden clicked noise came from outside, causing Steve to snap from his thoughts back to the tight situation he was already in.

He felt a rash of panic, when he realized someone was at the door and was just about to enter inside. Steve cautiously crept to the kitchen and hid behind the counter.

The door clicked open, he heard the footsteps getting closer. Steve slowly tilted his head forward. He saw a figure harshly opening the fridge door and then slamming it closed. The man walked out of the kitchen into the living room.

Steve sighed out in relief, the man's attention seemed to be elsewhere, that's why he hadn't caught sight of Steve at all. Even though, he had hid in the most obvious place.

Luck was on his side today, now all he needed to do was getting out of here without being caught. Steve was too busy in his thoughts, already planning of ways to escape from here.

"I'm sorry..." a familiar voice spoke out of nowhere. Steve looked up and saw a man, who had a beautiful face, with a sharp jaw and angular cheekbones. And those perfectly trimmed beard. The complexion of his skin goes well with his beautiful brown hazel eyes. The man was a clear definition of beauty.

The man looked down for a moment, pouring himself a drink and bringing the alcohol to his soft lips.

Steve's body completely froze. His heart sank, as he saw the man's eyes filled with tears of sadness and sorrow.

Not once Steve took his eyes off the man. For some weird reasons, he's throat felt awfully dry. He gulped repeatedly and licked his bottom lips.

Who'd thought he had broken into one of Tony Stark's house. The CEO of Stark Industries, Tony fucking Stark. The man he'd only seen in the media. But, Steve had never seen the man up close. Tony Stark was simply breath taking. He cursed the reporters for not capturing Tony's beauty properly. His only regrets was not seeing Tony face to face years before, he had to admit the man was million times hotter in real life.

Steve felt the adrenaline move in his veins, his heartbeat repeatedly echoed into his ears with a *thump thump*.

His heart pounded, like it wanted to escape from his chest. Steve refused to look away from Tony, even for split second. He wanted to see the real Tony.

Tony's lips trembled and his shoulders heaved with emotions, unwilling to back down. His dark lashes brimmed heavy with tears; his hands clenched into shaking fists, in a desperate battle against the grief.

His tears stream from his deep brown eyes, heavy sobs teared from his throat. "I love her so much." Tony's voice sounded so broken, he looked completely shuttered; well maybe because he was literally broken into pieces.

Steve's heart ached, he had seen something so unexpected. He had never thought there would be a day where he would witness Tony Stark looking so broken and vulnerable. It was almost as if the man had been wearing a mask this whole time, deceiving everyone to believe he was a playboy without any emotions.

The whole world was wrong about Tony Stark. Steve was ashamed, he had also thought of that about Tony too. But, never has he felt this good about being this wrong.

He liked this side of Tony Stark; the real side of Tony. It just showed that at the end of the day, Tony Stark was a human and a very special one.

"I-I'm so sorry, Pepper. I love you. I'm sorry" Tony's voice trembled. He covered his face with both of his hands, as more tears were dripping down his cheeks.

When he cried there was a rawness to it, like the pain was still an open wound. Steve couldn't bare to see the Tony Stark, who was confident and witty, crying like this over someone.

It had made Steve felt weak and powerless, he hated it. No one should be in a state like this, they deserved far more, they deserved happiness.

Steve was so tempted to go there and pull Tony into a tight hug. He wanted to tell him that it was going to be okay. Steve felt breathless, it was almost as if he had forgotten how to breathe properly.

He couldn't get rid of the image in his head of Tony Stark in his vulnerability state. Steve clutched his shirt, his heart ached more and more.

He had seen the real Tony Stark. The one behind all those masks. Oh God! He was beautiful. There was no other words to describe it. Steve's heart tightened, almost drawing the life out of him. Steve clenched his fist, the pain was unbearable.

That was it, he couldn't just stand there and watch Tony suffer. No! He couldn't let that happened, never.

 _Mine, mine, mine._ Those words mysteriously implanted inside his head without a warning.

Steve had never felt this sudden possessiveness over anyone. He mindlessly stepped out of where he hid and walked to Tony. It was scary how his body moved on it's own, like he didn't have control over his own body.

He loomed over Tony, staring down at Tony's shaking figure. The pain in his heart increased 10 times more. He couldn't bare sight of Tony being in pain, he had to do something. He had to stop Tony's pain. Maybe only then, the pain in his heart would also fade away along with his.

Tony was too drunk to get startled by him. Steve's eyes met with his, he felt a stab in his heart, he saw nothing but pain in Tony's eyes. Oh how he wished he could take away all of his pain, with a snap of his fingers.

"Who-" just before Tony could ask him, he was cut off. Steve cupped his face and pressed his lips against his. Steve licked Tony's bottom lips. Steve could taste the bitter taste of the alcohol on Tony's lips. He then slowly parted his lips.

Steve literally didn't have a clue on what possessed him to potray such act. It was as if his body was moving on it's on, like an invincible force pulling him in.

He hugged Tony tight, not wanting to ever let him go. "I'm here, Tony." Steve meant every words he said. He felt Tony's tears dripping down on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Tony." Steve whispered softly and gently rubbed his back, trying his best to calm Tony down.

After a minute or two, he slowly broke from the hug and looked at Tony. His mind froze when he saw the look on Tony; he had a winsome smile on his face.

Steve couldn't help but thought how Tony was a stunningly attractive, charismatic man. The man's charm was drawing him in.

Tony cupped his face "y-your eyes so prewtyy." The words came out of Tony's mouth with a a slight slur, he sounded like a child. Steve found it rather this side of Tony freaking adorably cute.

Oh God! Steve's heart was sure to die of these sudden shocks he received tonight. Steve couldn't describe how he felt, no one had ever complimented his eyes before, a smile formed on his face.

Tony passed out, his body leaned against Steve's.

He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him. Steve felt so happy. He loved seeing Tony in his arms.

Steve picked him up and carried him in a bridal style. Tony, was incredibly light. Steve frowned, he was worried about Tony's health.

He looked at Tony in his arms, he looked so peaceful in his sleep. Steve wished he could get rid of Tony's sadness and make him smile.

Steve walked to Tony's room, gently placed him on the bed and tucked him inside. He made sure that Tony was comfortable.

He gently stroked Tony's hair and placed a peck on his forehead and then down to his cheeks.

He rubbed Tony's bottom lips with the tip of his thumb and slowly parted his lips.

Steve licked Tony's lips and kissed him passionately. His tongue explored every part of Tony's mouth. He wanted more. But, he could never take advantage of Tony when his vulnerable.

He just wanted to comfort Tony and be there for him.

 _Mine, mine._ He slowly parted his lips away. "You're mine, Tony"

It broke Steve's heart to leave him like this, but he couldn't risk the chance of staying and being caught.

He softly whispered into Tony's ear " We'll meet soon, Tony. I promise, my beloved Tony." Steve had a warm gentle smile on his face. and slowly walked away, with one last peck on Tony's soft lips.

* * *

It was already midnight and Steve still had his dim lights on. He leaned against his bed frame, his eyes were fixed on the book he was reading. The chapter he was in pretty much summarized the incident that happened just fews hours to Steve.

Steve smiled knowing that the protagonist did the same exact thing as Steve and yet both of them seemed to be unsure of their actions. Steve could understand how the protagonist must've felt because he felt the same.

Both of them weren't able describe their feelings with words. Steve was curious to know how the story was going to unfold, he didn't realize he was already reading half way through the book.

Until a sudden knock on the door interrupted him. He looked up and saw Bucky leaning against the door, hands folded across. "You seem to be really into that book, Stevie."

"Oh Hey, Bucky. Yeah, actually I am. It's a really interesting story." Steve quickly bookmarked the page, he closee the book and placed it on the nightstand. "What's wrong, Bucky?"

Bucky gave him a blank stare. "I should be the one asking you that. So, tell me why have you been acting weird since you came back, you punk." Bucky walked to the bed and sat down.

Steve looked at him with a straight face. "What do you mean?" He stared at him with confusion. Steve was sure that he was acting perfectly normal. There's no way in hell, he'd be able to tell Bucky about the incident earlier.

Steve still couldn't figure out why he had kissed the life force out of Tony Stark in the first place. But he didn't regret kissing him, in fact he wanted to taste those lips even more, again and again.

Bucky sighed. "See, you're spacing out again and you're smiling so much that it's scaring me" Bucky gave him a playful smirk.

"What! When was I-"

"I've never seen you this happy in a very long time, Stevie" Bucky cut him off.

"Really?" Steve hadn't realize that. Now that Bucky mentioned it, he realized something. His happiness lied in Tony Stark. That's why he'd never felt happiness before, not until he met Tony Stark.

Bucky nodded. "So tell me? Did you meet someone special?"

Someone special? Tony is more then that. "Well, I can guess you can say that."

.

.

.


	2. Fixated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still editing so there's gonna be lot of grammar mistakes.

The next morning, Tony had woken up, with a really bad hangover. He let out a deep groan as his head throbbed in pain. With the tip of his finger, he gently massaged his forehead. Not that it helped his headache, but it sure felt nice.

"J.A.R.V.I.S what time is it?" He asked while slowly lifting his head off the pillow. But the AI didn't reply. It was as if Tony was talking to himself. 

Tony crashed his head back to his pillow, he felt light headed, like the world was being swept away from him. 

"J.A.R.V.I.S- urg! Fuck." He growled, trying his best to get up. Tony had realized that he hadn't programmed J.A.R.V.I.S in this house.

His throat felt dry, he constantly wet his lips. For some weird reason, Tony felt a sweet taste to his lips. He went to the bathroom, to freshen up.

As he was washing his face, he suddenly recalled something; a pair of beautiful blue eyes. But he wasn't sure whether it'd happened or it was just a dream?

He groaned in frustration and simply took off his clothes and walked inside the shower.

After a quick shower, Tony got out. He wore a small towel around his waist and stepped out the bathroom into his bedroom.

Tony took a deep sigh and jumped onto his bed. He laid diwn for a while, as his mind drifted off to last night.

He and Pepper had broken up. They loved each other, but it just wasn't working out for them. Tony couldn't be a burden to Pepper anymore, she deserved someone way better then him. 

Even though, it killed him when she broke up with him. But, now he finally understood that Pepper's decision were indeed the best for them. 

Tony covered his face with both of his hands. "I hope you get the happiness you deserve, Pepper." He really meant what he had said. 

God! How was he ever going to move on? After all, Pepper was his first love, his first ever relationship. How was he going to erase all those beautiful memories of them together? He just fucking can't!

A single tear ran down his cheeks. "I love you so much, Pepper!" His voice was shaking. "I hope that you don't ever have to experience what you had to go through with me" Tony prayed, as he shut his eyes closed.

After a couple of seconds he stood up, gently patting his cheeks. "C'mon Tony Stark, you better man up!" He encouraged himself. Tony took a deep breath and tried controlling his emotions. 

He quickly got changed and headed out to his mansion in Malibu.

He hated living here by himself, especially without J.A.R.V.I.S. God knows where he even dropped his phone. Everything from yesterday night was blurry as fuck. 

The thought about it, gave Tony a fucked up headache because there were so many blank memories.

* * *

It'd been two days since, Tony locked himself in the lab. That was the only way he could distract himself from these emotions and feelings. 

"May I just remind you sir, you have an guest coming over right now." J.A.R.V.I.S announced.

Tony took off his goggles "What-"

A tall dark figure appeared in the room and spoke. "Tony! You should seriously take a break." 

It was Rhodey, he hadn't seen him for a while. Tony has known Rhodey since MIT, ever since then they have been best friends. 

"Ah Honeybear!" Tony called out with a bright smile. 

Rhodey put the coffee and doughnuts on an empty table. Tony immediately ran toward him and hugged him tight. "My hero! What would I do without you!" 

"Well, how about next time you pick up your phone." Rhodey had deadpan expression, his voice drips sarcasm.

Tony avoided his eyes, he couldn't hide anything from Rhodey. There was no point in trying to act normal in front of Rhodey with the whole breakup thing; cause the truth was he wasn't fine at all, no matter how hard he tried, the fucking pain won't go away. 

His heart felt empty, like a black hole that was getting bigger each day. Tony couldn't keep these feelings inside anymore, he needed to share it with someone.

"I-I'm sorry" Tony whimpered softly.

Rhodey immediately pulled him into a hug. "Stupid, why are you apologizing for? When I should be one saying it." 

Tony hugged him back. 

"I'm so sorry Tony, for not being here sooner." Rhodey apologized. He felt guilty. He hated seeing Tony in this state, Tony didn't deserve to go through this alone. 

Stark men are made of Iron.

The walls Tony built around him for years, now easily had broken down into pieces. 

Tony burst into tears, he couldn't pretend anymore, not in front Rhodey. He sobbed into his shoulder.   
“I can’t g-get over her, it hu-hurts!” Tony stuttered with a quivering voice.

Rhodey froze there, he hadn't seen Tony cry like that in a very long time. Rhodey gently patted Tony’s back, trying to calm him. He held him in his arms for a few minutes.

Tony slowly moved away from the hug, it looked like he had calmed down. He felt so much better, after lifting those off his shoulders. 

A warm smile appeared on Tony’s face. “Thank you, Honeybear!" 

Rhodey ruffled Tony’s hair. “Just don’t keep things to yourself, there are lot of people in your life who cares about you, Tony." He felt the need to that say to Tony. 

Tony kissed him in the cheeks. “I’m perfectly fine, so cheer up.” 

“look, Tony. There's a reason why things turned out like the way it did. Your relationship with Pepper didn't work out because you probably belong to someone else. There is someone out there who loves you unconditionally." Rhodey explained. 

Tony hoped whatever Rhodey had said was true, but deep down inside he knew it was just a beautiful lie.

* * *

Steve missed Tony every seconds, he fought the urge to meet him. Steve had to wait for the right time, after all he had many plans for Tony.

Ever since that night, Steve spent most of his time doing portraits of Tony. Every time he closed his eyes, he'd always see Tony's beautiful smile. 

Soon his room was filled with Tony's portraits. All he ever thought was about Tony day and night. He couldn't begin understand why, he felt this sudden obsession over Tony. Steve never knew he had this kind of a side; it scared him. 

The moment Tony came into his life, Steve was flooded with euphoria. He felt alive. Tony made him feel things; which he can't seem comprehend.

The painful memory of Tony crying haunted him. He never wanted to see Tony in that state again. The thought of Tony being completely broken to the point he'd shed tears, it broke Steve's fucking heart. He couldn't bear to see Tony in pain.

Steve wondered what it felt like to be in love. But now he knew even a playboy like Tony Stark could fall in love. Then maybe, there's a possible chance of Steve falling in love too.

But, Steve knew the word love, he just didn't know what love truly is or how it felt. So, how was he ever going find out if he's in love with anyone? 

Ever since Steve was a child, he was never good at understanding feelings or emotions. He watched his close friends get girlfriends and fall in love. Steve envied them, envied that they're able to feel and be loved. 

Steve knew he has good looks. If he wanted to he could've got a girlfriend with the snap of his fingers. But, he didn't. He wasn't a playboy and never intends to be.

He wanted to fall in love, he wanted to treasure his special someone and make them his. 

Ever since then he waited for years, hoping that one day someone would storm into his life and change everything.

Now that Tony came into his life, he had completely forgotten about everything he ever hoped. He couldn't recognize it anymore. He was lost in a maze that was filled black haze, making it impossible for Steve to find his way out.

All Steve knew was that he cared deeply about Tony more ever. He couldn't live without him. Steve needed him. 

Steve ran his fingers through his hair and muttered. "I need you in my life, Tony." He was fixated on the beautiful portrait of Tony. 

The sudden knock on the door made him lose focus from the painting into the reality. "Come in." He called out, not worrying about the fact that it might seem a little too weird having countless of painting of Tony Stark in his room. 

But, Steve didn't care. Everyone here were a family. Plus, Steve wasn't the secretive type. 

The door opened, a young boy was standing there. "Dad, you've been in your room for the whole day, is everything al- Holy smokes! That's Tony Stark." The boy's eyes were glued to the painting with a huge smile. 

"I'm fine, Peter. Thank you for checking on me." Steve loved the kid so much, he treated him like his own son. Steve took Peter in when he just a child. Ever since then they've had the father and son bond. 

"Have you met Mr Stark, dad? You normally paint based on what you see with your eyes in real life." Peter pointed out. 

"That I do and yes I've met him once. The man is stunningly gorgeous." Steve replied with a smile, but then it slowly turned into a frown. "You have no idea how wrong I was about him." 

Peter noticed that there was something about the way his dad said that. Wait a second, did he care about Tony? One way to find out.

"Urm, Dad. Did you know Tony Stark and Pepper Pots broke up. I mean they're so perfect for each other. I've seen them once close up and from what I saw it looked like Mr Stark was madly in love with her. I'm sure he won't give up on her that easily." Peter purposely said that, as he carefully observed Steve. Don't get him wrong, he had no intentions of hurting his dad. He just needed to confirm something.

Steve's face darkened, he clenched his fist. All he could see was red, he was fuming with rage. Tony belonged to him and no one else. _He was mine to begin with._ A voice inside him spoke. The voice sounded exactly like him, that was because it was him. 

Peter was right all along, his doubts were cleared. Now he knew for sure that Steve was indeed in love with Tony Stark. Peter was on cloud 9. He had always admired Tony Stark since little. The man was a pure genius, he was Peter's role model.

If Tony Stark and his dad were dating, he'd be Peter's other dad. The three of them would be a happy family. 

Peter just hoped Tony Stark would also fall in love with his dad, God knows how. After all, his dad was the best in the world, he deserved all the happiness. Tony Stark wad the key to all this. 

He knew his dad wasn't aware of his true feelings for Tony yet, Steve was a little oblivious and dense when it came to feelings and emotions.

"Anyway, dad. See you later." Peter kissed Steve on the cheek and exited the room, leaving Steve alone.

Steve's eyes drifted back to the painting in front of him, a smirk appeared on his face. "I can't wait for the day to make you completely mine, Tony." He whispered softly, making a promise to himself.


	3. Wounds Won't Heal

3 Months later》

Ever since that night, Steve only thought of Tony. He wanted to see him. But little did Steve know, he was going to meet him this soon. Out of all time in the world, it had to be during a mission.

The place was crowded with people. Steve felt out of place, he always hated parties. But, he had to bear with all this shit and complete the mission.

Everything was going according to plan. Well, until he saw someone at the corner of his eyes; a couple making out.

He glanced at them for a few seconds. The moment his eyes laid on the guy, he immediately knew who it was from afar. Steve stood there frozen. He felt a sharp pain in his heart, it was as if someone had ripped his heart open.

No it's true, he wasn't exaggerating at all. His heart was killing him slowly, it hurt so fucking much.

Steve lost focus, for the first time he got distracted in a mission. There was something seriously wrong with him, even Steve didn't know the answers to that.

How could've Steve completely forgotten that the enemy was right in front of him? He only realized, when the guy tried to stab Steve. But Steve held the knife with his bare hand.

It was a foolish thing to do, clearly his mind was elsewhere. 

The blood was dripping down from his hand onto the floor.

Steve's heart ached, the pain was unbearable. But, not because of the fresh wound on his hand. But because of the thought of Tony being with someone else other then him, was awfully painful. 

Bucky smacked the guy in the head and knocked him out, the guy laid there unconscious. Black Widow and Bucky had taken the guy.

Steve remained there frozen, His eyes were on Tony and only at him.

That moment he laid eyes on Tony, something inside him had awaken. For the first time in his life, he wanted something. He wanted someone. He wanted Tony, Tony Stark.

Tony broke off from the kiss, as he noticed Steve. He looked directly at Steve.

" Ah! Mr Stark, I didn't mean to stare. I kinda got lost looking for the bathroom" Steve lied. God, how he sucked at lying, hopefully Tony doesn't caught him. Steve hid his hand behind his back.

But, Tony had already seen his hand, his eyes widened, as he rushed toward Steve. " Holy shit! You're bleeding!" He panicked.

He was so close to Steve, there faces were only inches apart. Steve could smell him, he smelt so fucking good.

Steve stared at Tony. He's eyes looked fully of worries. Steve was lost in those beautiful brown eyes.

Tony took of his suit and wrapped it around his hand "This should stop the blood from dripping for the time being" Tony said. "I have a first Aid Box in my car, let's get this treated fast as we can, You're already losing too much blood." 

Steve's eyes grew bigger, he was dumbstruck by Tony. Please, tell me this isn't a dream! Steve simply just nodded.

_Fuck, I'm so tempted to kiss him._

Tony held his other hand, his grip was tight yet gentle.

"We'll go through the back" Tony stated. " J.A.R.V.I.S tell Happy to drive to the back immediately" 

"He's on his way, sir" The voice replied.

By the time, they reached there. Happy was already waiting for them in the car. "Hurry, get in" Tony said. "Happy pass me the first Aid Box" 

"Are you okay boss?" Happy asked, as he handed the First Aid Box to Tony.

"No, I'm fine. His hands are bleeding." 

Tony gently moved his suit. It was drenched in blood. 

He wiped the blood off his hand. "I'm sorry but this is gonna sting a little, actually No. The wound is very deep, so it's gonna hurt a lot" Tony warned. 

Steve nodded. He gently put the anti medicine. "Fuck that burns" Steve hissed in pain.

"Focus on something else, focus on my voice. Focus on me, I'm almost done." Tony replied.

Steve gaped at Tony, he felt breathless. Tony's voice calmed him down, as he was only able to focus on his voice and not the pain.

He's fucking gorgeous, that perfect trimmed beard and those soft swollen lips. Tony's flawlessly beautiful. Steve snaps from his thoughts back to Tony.

"There, all bandaged up, but you need get that stitched up." Tony said.

Steve looked at his hand. Tony had cleaned his wound and bandage it so perfectly. 

"Thank you, Mr Stark, sorry I had wasted your time" Steve said.

"Nah as long as your okay now that’s fine. By the way, what's your name?" Tony asked.

"Rogers, Steve Rogers" Steve said.

"So Rogers, how did you get hurt?" Tony asked.

"Someone out of nowhere came at me with a knife " Steve replied

"Shit, I hope you're not involved in anything bad" Tony stated.

So what if Steve's the mafia boss, it's not like they're gang are are involved in anything that's illegal. They're gang are like a family, always helping out people. 

"Anyway I should get going. My friends are probably looking for me, Thank you so Mr Stark, I really appreciate you helping me" Steve said.

"It's fine, Rogers." He wrapped his suit around my hand "take this, the bandage is already covered in blood. Rogers u need to get this stitched asap" 

"Of course, Bye Mr Stark" Steve said as he opened the car door and got out. 

"Bye, Rogers" Tony said. 

Steve beamed in happiness. He couldn't even believe Tony helped him, that he even called his name.

Steve stared as Tony's car drove off.

Suddenly the car behind beeped. It startled Steve. “Dude, get inside" Clint shouted.

Steve got inside the car. "Did you just get of Stark's car? Or was I just hallucinating things?" Clint asked.

I also thought I was hallucinating Tony, but it was all real.

"Stark helped me" Steve replied. "So how did the mission." He asked.

"Nat and Bucky, took care of everything" Clint replied.

Steve sighed in relief. 

* * *

They reached to the main base, everyone was already there.

"You won't believe this but Stark treated Steve's wound. Look he even used his suit to stop the blood from dripping" Clint stated with a smirk.

Bucky approached near Steve. "Shit, no way. Stark actually did that. If I knew Stark would've done this, I would happily have got injured too." Bucky pouted. 

Natasha scoffed. "Oh please! Tony doesn't have time to deal with an annoying kid." 

"Ohhhh! Take that Barnes" Clint snickered.

"Hahaha so funny" Bucky said sarcastically.

Steve laughed along with them and walked toward Bruce. Who already had the first box ready. 

After Bruce stitched Steve's cut and bandaging it.

The whole group sat down. Steve knew they'd ask him the question he tried to avoid. 

"Steve, what you did was reckless, Today. I've never seen you lose focus before in a mission. What happened?" Natasha asked.

"I just...I don't know Nat. I seriously don't know what happened to me." Steve sighed. It was true, even Steve didn't know the answers to that. 

"Oh my god Steve, don't tell me you got distracted cause you saw Tony making out with someone" Natasha asked, she lifted one of her eyebrows.

"What the fuck!" Bucky cursed. "Why would Steve- Oh My God! Nat he actually did" Bucky said, as he carefully observed Steve.

Steve's face was beaming red. "Steve you're blushing." Clint reminded him with a big smirk.

"Okay, fine I admit it. I got distracted cause of that, it's just I was kind of surprised to see him there." Steve finally confessed. 

"Steve, you've met Tony before didn't u?" Natasha asked.

Steve nodded. 

Bucky felt betrayed by his best friend Steve. "How could've not told me something so important" Bucky asked. God, he was very dramatic. "Steve, why didn't you tell us? How though? Where exactly did u meet the Billionaire Tony Stark. Stevie" Bucky questioned him. Well, you can't blame him for being this curious. 

"Iaccidentlybrokeintohishouse" Steve muttered fast. Even he couldn't understand a word that came out of his mouth.

"You what?" Clint asked.

"Hey punk, I had no idea what u just said." Bucky replied

"I broke into his house, okay, you heard me perfect and clear." Steve said.

"You what?" Natasha asked in disbelief. 

"I just told you, I accidentally broke into his house-" 

"Did Tony see you? How did u manage pass his security" Clint asked.

"Well that house didn't have that much security. I didn't see any CCTV. He was drunk, plus he doesn't remember" 

"Remembers what exactly?" Bucky asked suspiciously.

"Seeing me" Steve replied confidently. There was no way in hell, his going tell them that he also Kissed Tony Stark with tongue. They'd just make fun of him. The thought about it made him blush.

"Well I guess you were lucky that he was drunk." Clint stated.


	4. An Epiphany

Tony couldn't help but wonder why Steve looked so familiar, especially those beautiful blue eyes of his. Tony was sure he'd met him somewhere, but where? There's no way Tony would forget someone who was this hot. Tall, blond, blue eyes, broad shoulders; Steve was the full package.

_Don't get me wrong, I'm just admiring him, that's all._

"-Boss!" Happy called, he turned to Tony.

Tony broke from his deep thoughts. "Huh? Yes, Happy?" 

"We've reached to the Stark Tower" Happy stated. "By the way, you do realize you're smiling to yourself, what were you thinking about?" He smirked.

_What! No way._

"N-nothing" Tony stuttered. Why was he even stuttering? Wait, could it be that he's embarrassed? But why? Tony's mind was full of questions. 

Tony's eyes grew bigger, he had an epiphany; he was only thinking about Steve though. The Steve he'd just met a while ago. _God! Was I actually smiling while thinking about him?_ Tony thought, as a deep sigh passed through his parted lips.

"Ah yes, Thank you Happy" Tony said. He opened the car door and got out. He shut the door. "Drive home safely, Happy. Good night" 

"You too, Boss" He said and drove off. Tony stood there in silence. He's eyes widened in shock. "Did I just ditched my one-night stand for Steve?" He muttered to himself. 

"So who's this Steve?" A sudden voice spoke behind him, causing him to get startled.

"Ah, fuck sake!" He cursed out loud. He turned around. "Pep, you can't keep doing this to me, my heart is already to weak for this shit" He cried out, while placing one hand on his arc reactor. He took a deep breath to calm down.

"Ah you poor thing" She replied in a gentle tone, tousling his hair like a child. 

Pepper's eyes widened in shock, as she saw Tony's white shirt, it was red. Her heart stopped, when she realized it was covered in blood. "TONY! YOU'RE BLEEDING!" She put his arm around her shoulders, trying to support him to walk.  
"J.A.R.V.I.S call the ambulance-"

"No, J.A.R.V.I.S don't. Pepper! It's not my blood. I swear, I'm perfectly fine" Tony reassured Pepper.

But, Pepper didn't let go of his arm, she was shaking in fear. She had to save Tony, no matter what. "Tony! Stop joking around! This is serious, please." She pleaded desperately, her voice was weak, it was almost as if she was about to cry.

Tony moved his hand away from her and stood in front of her. "TONY!" Pepper called.

Tony gently cupped her face and made her face him properly. "Pepper! Look at me, I'm fine. I promise you, I'm not hurt, that's not my blood, I swear. In the party, a guy name Steve got a deep cut in his hand and I helped him, he's blood dripped on my shirt, that’s all." He explained to her. He just hoped that Pepper Understood him. Tony hated seeing Pepper in this state, he hated when she had to suffer because of him.

Tony pulled Pepper into a tight hug. He felt her body trembling against his. _No, please don't to this yourself, Pepper and certainly not for me._

"I'm sorry" He softly whispered into her ear. "I'm so sorry Pepper, I didn't mean to scare you like that." He repeatedly apologized to Pepper.

Pepper buried her face into his shoulder as tears rolled down her cheeks into his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him even tight, like her life depended on it.

Tony gently rubbed her back with his hand, trying his best to calm her down. "It's okay, Pepper. I'm right here" He whispered. Tony was at the edge of completely breaking down, he fought the urge of not to end up crying in front Pepper. He wanted Pepper to be happy, he can't let his emotions be in the way, never. He can't be a burden to her, not again or ever.

After a few minutes, Pepper slowly broke apart from the hug, but, her hands still remained in his shoulders. "Tony, you're one of the few people's I have in my life and I can't bear to lose you. I just can't Tony, you are far more important to me." She said.

Tony stared at Pepper, slightly squinting his eyes. "What did I do to deserve you in my life, Pep?" He asked, as he gently flicked her forehead with the tip of his fingers. 

Pepper let out a soft chuckle. "What can I say? It's just you're one of a kind, Tony." She replied, slightly flicking her finger at the edge of his nose. 

Both of them filled the car parking lot with laughter. They haven't laughed like since ages. 

"This brings back old memories." Tony stated, while smiling brightly at Pepper.

"Pft! Yeah, it was when we first met" Pepper replied.

Tony chuckled even more. "Pepper, you had some balls in doing that to me, your one and only boss, in the first day of becoming my PA." Tony said with a smug of his face.

"You're the one who started it, you flicked my forehead first, did you seriously expect you'd get away from me, just because you're my boss?" Pepper stated confidently.

"Remind me to never, get off the wrong side with you 'cause Pepper my poor soul literally petrified of you, when you're angry." Tony gulped, he blinked repeatedly. He crossed his arms and smirked like a child who showed off their new toys to other kids'; felt superior and proud.

Pepper hugged Tony again. "You're such a child, Tony" She commented.

VROOM!!

Suddenly, a car drove at high speed and stopped right in front of them. Pepper and Tony got startled, they both gaped at the car, as the person parked it there and got out of the car. "I could hear you guys laughing from the other side of the car park." The man stated, while walking toward them.

"Honeybear!" Tony called out loud. He ran toward the man and jumped into his arms, gently embracing him. "I've missed you so much, Honeybear!" 

"I've missed you too, Tony" Rhodey replied. Tony had met James Rhodes, but he's known as Rhodey at the M.I.T when he was fifteen. Since then they'd been best friends. It's been thirteen years already and it felt like he's known Rhodey for a lifetime.

Rhodey was always there for Tony since day one, Tony was lucky to have these special people in his life. The truth was that Tony could never cope without them, he needed them as much they needed him. But Tony doesn't believe that, he always thought he doesn't deserve such loyal friends like them, especially for someone who was so broken. No! He refused to believe that, he could never, he was just too selfish, arrogant, egoistic, cold-hearted person. A person like him could never have people like them in his life and yet somehow, he does. 

Tony wanted the people he loves to be jubilant, even if it meant risking himself for fighting for their happiness, then so be it. 

After a long minutes of embrace, Tony broke from the hug. "I thought you won't be here for another week?" Tony asked.

"The mission was completed quickly then expected and-" Rhodey cut himself off, as he noticed the blood on Tony's sliky white shirt. 

"TONY! OH MY GOD! YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Rhodey shouted. 

Tony gaped at Pepper with a worried expression on his face, as they both felt a sense of 'Déjà vu'. _Shit! Not again._

Before Tony could say anything, Pepper stepped in. "Calm down, James! That's not Tony's blood. He scared me as well" Pepper reasured him, as she lifted Tony's shirt, exposing his skin. He was perfectly fine, no wounds. 

"Thank God! Your okay Tony, you nearly gave me a heart attack" Rhodey sighed in relief. He hugged Tony tightly, "I won't forgive you, if you die Tony." Rhodey warned in a dangerous tone of voice.

"Honeybear, what are you talking about? Of course, we all have to die, that's the whole point of life" Tony commented. 

Rhodey parted his body away from Tony's, he had an weak smile. "Yeah, but not until you are old, do you hear me Tony" He replied, while messing up Tony's hair.

"God! I sometimes feel like you and Pepper are my second parents." Tony said with a cheeky smile. 

Pepper and Rhodey both giggled. "It's 'cause we deeply care about you, lil Tony." Rhodey replied.

Tony gasped, "Hey, I'm not little" Tony pouted.

"Aww you're a cute little child." Pepper corrected him. She pulled both of his cheeks.

The three of them laughed together and went toward the lift.

"So who's blood is that, Tony?" Rhodey asked. Tony hoped he wouldn’t had asked that question that he was trying so hard to avoid.

"It's Steve's" Pepper replied with a huge smirk on her face. Tony knew that face really well, she's gonna tease the fuck out of him. Why did I even mentioned Steve's name? Tony rolled his eyes.

_Steve, just who on earth are you?_

_Why do you look so damn familiar?_

_Who exactly are you?_


	5. Shhhh! It's A Secret.

Thankfully, Bruce bandaged his hand with two layers, the inner layer was a woven material bandage. Whereas the outer layer had a waterproof bandage. 

Steve took off his clothes and stepped into the shower. The warm water dripped down his hair, to his body and down to his perfect abs that he had.

The water drops, felt so relaxing as it hit his skin, washing away his discomforts.

He quickly took a shower and got out. He wrapped a medium size towel around his waist and a small towel around his neck. Steve removed the waterproof bandage off and walked inside his bedroom.

Bucky was there, sitting at the edge of his bed. "Hey, Stevie. How's your hand?" Bucky asked.

"Not gonna even lie, but that was a dumb thing to do" Steve admitted with a weak smile.

"Not that I blame you, after all Stark is an attractive guy, even straight guys fall for him" Bucky replied with a smirk. He stood up and walked near Steve.

Bucky took his towel and made Steve sat on the bed. He dried his hair for him. 

Steve let out a chuckle. "Why does it sound, like you have a thing for Stark?" Steve asked as a joke.

Bucky remained silent, he avoided Steve's eyes. After a few seconds, Bucky spoke. "Stevie, remember that guy I told you about, the guy who saved my life and also me made realize about my feelings for Nat." 

Steve gaped at Bucky. Why did Bucky, all of sudden bring that topic? Why was he so eager to change the topic about Tony? Steve mind was full questions.

"Yeah, what about him?" Steve asked.

Bucky took a deep breath. "That guy was none other Tony Stark." He replied. His tone, as well as his expression were deadly serious.

"What! Tony Stark?" Steve shouted loud.   
Bucky covered his mouth. "Shush!" Whilst using his other hand to indicate the shush sign with his index finger on his lips.

His Tony, saved his best friend.

Steve nodded. Bucky slowly removed his hand away. He sat down on the bed.

"Tell me everything from the start." Steve said, for some weird reason he wanted to know everything, that was related to Tony.

Flashback*  
Three years ago》

Bucky and Natasha were in a cruise ship, they had an secret mission there. 

They both wondered around, taking time to get used to where everything were. The cruise ship was simply beautiful, the perfect place to spend your holiday. Maybe they'd enjoy this after finishing their mission. 

Bucky snapped out of his thoughts when someone had bumped into him. He smelt a faint scent of something sweet; it was aromatic. 

The man was a little bit shorter than him. "Ouch! That fucking hurts." The guy muttered underneath his breath, slightly rubbing his forehead with his hand.

Bucky heard that loud and clear. He observed the guy, his forehead indeed was red, that must've hurt a lot. "I'm so-" But before Bucky could even apologize, Natasha abruptly cut him off.

"Tony! It really is you." Natasha said in cheerful tone and hugged Tony tight.

The guy looked up, a bright smile appeared on his face. 

Bucky knew that face really well, like who wouldn't? He was Tony fucking Stark, everyone knew him. It was his first time meeting Tony in person.

Bucky always wanted to meet him; he admired Tony. He was dumbstruck about when he'd found out how young Tony was when he'd became a CEO.

Ever since that day, Bucky wanted meet him. After all he's a Stark fanboy. Not that anyone knows about his little secret, well maybe just Steve and his clan.

Bucky felt a sense of happiness. Tony Stark was literally in front of him. 

Natasha and Tony parted from the hug. "Nat! How have you been, sweetheart?" Tony asked in friendly tone. 

She sighed. "Endless work, work ,work!"

"Is Nickie giving you a hard time?" Tony asked with frown, like a lost puppy. 

Bucky burst into laughter. No one even dared to call Nick Fury by his first name and Tony Stark, even gave him a nickname.   
Bucky had to admit, there was something about Tony that made him special.

Was it ‘cause of his personality or his ego? Nah! There was definitely something else about him; which he can’t seem to put his finger on it.

Tony looked at Bucky. He let out his hand in front of Bucky, waiting for an hand shake. "You must be James Barnes!" He said. Bucky took his hand and shook it.

Bucky's eyes widened. How does Tony know him? "How did you know?" He asked.

Tony smirked and looked at Natasha. "Nat told me so much about you, that I could easily notice it's you. She told me how you look h-" Natasha cut him off, 

She covered his mouth. "No! Don't listen to him, he's making shit up" Natasha stated.

Tony shook his head and muffled something. 

Bucky felt a tingling feeling, he felt something, but couldn't begin to understand what. All he knew was that he's heart was pounding mad fast.

Why was he so happy when he heard about what Natasha said about him to Tony. Bucky couldn't help but smile, he seemed more content.

Bucky smirked, he wanted tease her, he wanted to see how she'd react. "Is that so, Nat? That’s bullshit, then why are you so scared of him finishing his sentence?" He asked as his smirk grew bigger.

"Who said I'm scared?" Natasha questioned him, lifting up one of her eyebrows. She removed her hand away from Tony's mouth.

Tony gasped for air. "I thought I was gonna die" He panted. "Nat, your grip was too hard, next time please go easy on me" 

Tony walked near Bucky. "Hot as fuck! That was her exact words" Tony whispered into his ear.

Immediately, Bucky blushed, his face was beaming red. 

"TONY! what did you whispered to him?" Natasha demanded.

“Shhhh! It’s a secret.” Tony put his index finger on his lips. He winked and walked off. "I'll see you guys later" He said, waving his hand whilst his back was faced toward them.

Time skip》   
Just when Bucky thought their mission was going smoothly, then this happened. Life truly was cruel; it was the bitter truth.

Bucky's body was paralyzed, the enemy had spiked his drink. How was he this careless? No! He didn't want to die. He can't, not yet. He had so much to achieve in life, this just can't be the end.

He was scared, as his lifeless body had fallen into the deep ocean with a big splash. The cold water devoured him completely, leaving his body frozen to the core.

The last thing he heard was Natasha screaming his name.

His eyes began to close, he had tried keeping them open but his eyelids were too heavy. He was almost out of oxygen. Just when Bucky was about to give up, he heard a splash. Someone must've jumped into the water, he could hear the faint sound of people screaming. 

He saw a familiar figure slowly swimming toward him. He couldn’t see the figure properly, but he knew this scent. It was definitely Tony's. As the figure came closer, he knew for sure it was Tony. 

Bucky was out of oxygen, he couldn't breathe at all. God! That was it, he was going die. When all of sudden Bucky felt Tony's grip against his head. Tony held his face and gave him a mouth-to-mouth, giving Bucky oxygen. Hopefully, it'd be enough for them to reach the surface.

Tony went behind Bucky, putting his arms around his torso. He held Bucky tight, paddling his feet hard, trying his best to drag him up. Bucky's body weighed them down. For a second Tony thought they'd drowned. But, Tony refused to give up, he pushed his limits.

He put more pressure in kicking his feet, paddling faster. He swam and swam. Just in a nick of time they'd reached to the surface of the water; he guessed luck was on their side.

The crowd cheered in joy, some people were even convinced that both of them wouldn't have had made it out alive.

Tony gasped for air, he was panting heavily. The crew members threw a lifeguard ring at Tony, he quickly then put it on Bucky. "I promise, I won't let anything happen to you, Bucky. Just don't close your eyes, please stay with me little longer. Help is on their way." Tony pleaded, he panted even more; his body was exhausted.

Bucky had heard and seen everything Tony had done for him. even though, they'd only met an hour ago, Tony risked his life to save him. 

At that moment, the help had arrived with a small boat. They carefully pulled Bucky up into the boat and laid him there. "Mr Stark, are you okay?" One of the crew member asked, while pulling him up. Great! just great! This guy had to ask such a fucked up question in a situation like this. 

How in the world, would he be okay, after almost drowning? Tony was too weak to shout, so he ignored the question.

Tony went near Bucky, he gently patted his cheeks. "Bucky! You're safe now.” Tony reassured him, his voice trembled, as it sounded so broken and weak.


	6. Ships To Sail

The room was awfully pitched black, to the point where Bucky felt a strange feeling agitated him. It was so dark, that Bucky wasn't even sure whether if his eyes were closed or opened this entire time.

But, where exactly was he? In the end, did he die? No, that can't be right! Bucky was certain that he'd escaped death. No, this had to be a dream. He knew he wasn't dead because he felt so much alive. He could feel other people's presence around him.

Bucky tried opening his eyes, but he felt his eyelids been glued together, making it nearly impossible for him to wake up.  
He hated the darkness, he hated being alone. He tried screaming, but his mouth was completely sealed shut.

Bucky felt apprehensive about being in this situation. This wasn't the time for him to be panicking, no matter he had wake up from this odious nightmare. It was as if he was trapped in a place that was full of darkness.

Bucky took a deep breath, he managed to calm himself down, he tried focusing on what was around him. Maybe, this was his only way out?

He concentrated in the slightest noise. Bucky heard voices that were muffled. He pushed his thoughts back and focused on the voices.

This time he heard the voice clearly. "- why can't you just tell Bucky that your madly in love with him, Nat?" Tony asked with a light sigh.

Bucky's heart was beating fast; this was a sign that he was indeed alive. Bucky felt euphoric, but he didn't know why? Was it because of what Tony had said or was it 'cause he was still alive?

He immediately shot his eyes opened, this time he succeeded in doing it. He was welcomed by a bright light. He forced his body to sit up on the bed.

Bucky felt so relieved, as he was in control of his body. Oh how he missed his sense of touch and moving his body freely. This was too good to be true, but the truth was this was real.

Bucky tilted his head toward the side, he saw Natasha and Tony. The next he knew, Natasha had cupped his face and crashed her lips against his. Her lips were extremely soft. After a few seconds, Natasha parted her lips away. She hugged Bucky, tightly. He could feel her body trembling against him.

"I-I thought I w-would lose y-you." Natasha stuttered, there was sadness to her tone.

Bucky was dazed by Natasha. He didn't know how to react. Both of them stared into each other's eyes. Bucky felt his heart pound in a fast-paced, his could feel his ears and face burning; he knew he was blushing like crazy.

"Ahem!" Tony cleared his throat, to get their attention, as they were too busy in their own world. They were both startled by the sudden voice, they turned toward Tony.

"I'm deeply hurt, Bucky. I really am! You forgot that I was even here." Tony stated in sarcasm, his hand in chest expressing the pain with a slight frown on his face.  
Bucky and Natasha chuckled, Tony never fails to amuse them. "C'mere, my little hero." Bucky said, while opening his arms wide, offering a big tight hug.

Tony sat at the edge of the bed, "Hey! I'm not little-"

Bucky pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for saving my life, Tony. I won't ever forget what you did for me." Bucky said, he moved his body from the hug.

Tony smiled at him. "You would've done the same for me." He stated confidently.

"In a heartbeat" Bucky blurted out.

Tony lifted one of his eyebrows up. "Really?" He asked.

Natasha chuckled at Tony's reaction. "He's a Tony Stark fanboy" Natasha replied with a smug.

"NAT! I can't believe you betrayed me!" Bucky growled. His face was beaming red, he was so embarrassed.

"Are you for real? Wow! Okay, I didn't expect that at all, out of people, it had to Nat's man. But, I guess it just shows that I'm fucking awesome. I mean seriously, even Bucky admires me, WOAH! I'm such an amazing role model. Bucky, I must say, you have a great taste in liking things. I feel very honoured." Tony stated, with a huge smirk on his face. He was clearly showing off his talent.

"For a moment, I completely forgot about you're billionaire ego." Natasha sighed, shaking her head.

"Ah, c'mon Nat, don't be like that. I know you're jealous 'cause you're man is my fan, Tony Stark's. I'm very lovable, don't you think?" Tony asked.

"What do you mean by, I'm her man?" Bucky asked in confusion.

"Nothing" Natasha quickly replied, before Tony could even answer him.

"It's mean she-" Natasha once again covered his genius mouth, with her hand.  
"I don't know what’s going inside that genius head of Tony, but he's saying shits. Don't you dare to listen to him." Natasha warned, her tone was dead serious.

Bucky gulped, women sure were terrifying sometimes. He didn't ask anymore questions 'cause he had a bad feeling about it or it was probably cause Natasha was glaring at him; secretly warning him about the consequences, if he were to open his mouth again about her.

Tony pulled away from Natasha's grip. "Nat! How many times are you planning to kill me?" He panted heavily. "This has become a daily habit." Tony muttered.  
Natasha glared at Tony, he's smile grew bigger.

Tony couldn't help but enjoy teasing her, Natasha's reaction was absolutely hilarious and it was kinda of cute. Tony was extremely happy for Natasha and Bucky.

But, seriously when were they gonna ask each other out? The least Tony could do is push them, after all they're just a couple of idiots in love. Tony had to play his part as a cupid.

Tony walked toward the door, "By the way, ragazzi, fate una coppia carina. (You guys make a cute couple.) See yaa!" Tony said in Italian and then left the room, leaving Bucky and Natasha alone.

Bucky looked at Natasha, "So, mind translating what Stark just said?" Bucky asked.

Natasha knew many languages, as well as Italian. "He said you take some rests, instead of talking." Natasha lied, with a calm gentle tone. She smiled at him.

Even Bucky, knew that wasn't what Tony had said, there was no way Bucky would've buy that load of crap. But, he simply just nodded. Okay, now he was so damn curious.  
Why didn't Natasha want him to know about what Tony had just said? He needed to know the truth.

Bucky frowned at Natasha, "I still can't believe you exposed my little secret." Bucky pouted.

"Well, now that Tony knows, I'm sure both you get along even more. I know you're obsessed with the guns he designs. But, please do control that mouth of yours. Otherwise, we'll be hearing Tony speaking in another genius language, which we can't even to begin to comprehend. " Natasha stated with a deadpan expression. "Trust me, I've been there."

Bucky chuckled "Hmmh! I didn't realize you get along with Stark this well." He replied. "How comes you didn't tell me, that you knew Tony stark?" Bucky asked.

"Lets just say, there is a lot of things you don't know about me" Natasha replied.

If only he knew. But that was impossible cause there were way too many gaps. He'd never been able to figure Natasha out; she was always a mystery. But, there was something about her that drew him. Every times he's near her, he always gets this tingly feeling.

* * *

The next day, Bucky and Tony were hanging out together, whilst Natasha was doing something else. Apparently it was classified information.

They were sitting on a lounge chairs, relaxing.

"Hey, Bucky, I've been meaning to ask this, I know it's gonna sound really straightforward but..." Tony said, as he put a straw in his mouth and took a long sip of his drink.

"Sure, go on." Bucky told him, he's eyes were closed, as he was enjoying the breeze.

"Your hearts beats mad fast, when you're with Nat, innit?" Tony asked randomly.

Bucky shot his eyes opened and stared at Tony with confusion. That was the least thing he expected Tony to ever say. "How did you know?" He asked.

"You should see yourself in the mirror when you look at her. It's like she means the world to you. Let me guess you also keep feeling these weird things, like you can't seem to explain it but you know that it's a good feeling. Some how, it makes you weak yet strong." Tony stated.

Bucky was dumbfounded by Tony, as his eyes grew bigger. How was this even possible? How did Tony know everything? How did Tony know him inside out, even though they've just met yesterday?

Bucky gasped. "You're a psychic, aren't you?" He eyed Tony suspiciously, not that you can blame Bucky for thinking that. What other possible explanation could this be? Yep, Tony was definitely a psychic and a genius.

Tony couldn't help but crack up. "I'm a what now! A psychic?" He hadn't heard something so absurd as this, it was fucking hilarious.

"I-I'm so sorry- I can't help it" Tony tried speaking, but he couldn't stop laughing.  
"Don't worry, get that out of your system." Bucky replied sarcastically, slightly pouting.

Tony burst into laughter even more, after seeing Bucky's reactions.

After a minute or two, Tony finally managed to control his laughter. He cleared his throat and patted his cheeks, then taking a deep breath.

Tony looked at Bucky. “Let’s just say, we're in the same boat" He said with a gentle smile.

"What do you mean?" Bucky asked, squinting his eyes.

"Bucky, are you that oblivious about your own feelings for Nat?" Tony asked, lifting his right eyebrow up.

Bucky gave Tony a dazed look of bewilderment.

"Ah Nat, was right about you. You really are dense." Tony sighed, rolling his eyes. "The truth is you're in love with Nat and you don't even know it" Tony whispered into Bucky’s ear.

Bucky's eyes widened, jaws dropped to the floor, he froze there. So, all this time those feelings he had was because he was in love with Natasha. Bucky, gulped rapidly, trying to process the information. His heart pounded even faster.

Bucky was overwhelmed with felicity. "I love her." As those words passed through his parted lips. Bucky couldn't even believe that those words had came out of his own mouth.

Tony placed his hand on Bucky's shoulders. "Well, Bucky. I think everyone knows that, except you and Nat." Tony replied, giving Bucky a slight pat at the back.

Bucky put both of his on his face, covering his mouth. Oh Dear Lord! He was actually in love with Natasha all this time. How was he so blind not to notice that? Bucky was dying of embarrassment.

"I ship Uckysha" Tony cheered, as he winked at Bucky.

"Uckysha?" Bucky asked.

"You know the combination Bucky and Natasha make Uckysha or Natucky. But, I prefer Uckysha." Tony replied with a huge smirk.

Bucky suddenly chuckled. "Stark, I didn't expect you to make a ship name for us this quick, actually I didn't expect you to even care about something like that. But I really do love this side of you, Stark" Bucky stated with a smug.

"Well I think it's cute." Tony replied. "Wanna take a guess of what mine and Peppers ship name are?" Tony asked.

"Hmm! Pepper and Tony..." Bucky muttered. He was actually in deep thought and then his mind clicked.

"Pepperony!" Bucky shouted

"Pepperony." Tony replied at the same time as Bucky.

They both suddenly burst into laughter. "Stark, your ship name sounds delicious, you know." Bucky stated while laughing his ass off.

Tony nodded. "I know right, I think we deserve an award for having the best ship name " Tony stated confidently.

Both of them couldn't stop laughing, they laughed until their stomach hurt. Since that day, they're friendship grew stronger.

**End of Flashback 《**


	7. Curiosity My Ass!

Steve gaped at Bucky, his were eyes mainly focused on his lips. Those lips, were the one's Tony's lips was pressed against. His Tony, used a mouth-to-mouth on Bucky to save his life. 

That's all there's to it, Tony didn't kiss Bucky. No! He did not kiss him. But, for some reason, it pained Steve that Bucky was the first to feel Tony's lips against his. When it should've been him and him alone. 

Steve yanked Bucky, smashing their lips against each other. No matter, what Steve had to steal back Tony's kiss from Bucky. Tony's lips only belonged to Steve. His heart pounded at the thought of Tony being his. Tony belonged Steve. No one, literally no one can steal him away from. His mine!

Bucky tried pushing Steve away, but Steve's grip was iron hard, after a few seconds Steve slowly parted his lips away from Bucky.

Bucky immediately jumped up, the moment Steve had loosen his grip around him. 

"Stevie! Just what in hell, do you think you're doing with my man?" Natasha asked, she stood there leaning against the door frame, with her hands floded across.

"I kinda wanted to know how Stark felt doing a mouth-to-mouth with Bucky." Steve admitted, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Is that so? But why do you care about what Tony felt?" Natasha asked, suspiciously looking at him.

Steve sighed. "Fine, I'll be honest. I just wanted to know how it felt to kiss another man." He lied. Obviously Steve already knew how it felt to kiss a man. After all he'd kissed Tony. That was his first time kissing someone, It felt like a sparked of magic; it was simply addicting. He wanted more. 

"Stevie! You can't do that, especially without a warning. I seriously thought, someone had possessed you or something" Bucky said, while constantly rubbing his lips with the back of his hand.

"Maybe Stark's just in my mind? Since every where I go, Stark's name is always mentioned." Steve sighed.

"Believe me, Stark's charm makes any straight men, bent. He's fucking hot as fuck." Bucky said.

Wait, having to want Tony; means that I also like men? No! I don't give a fuck about that. The only man I like in that way, is Tony and soley him. 

Steve could never, not even for a second thought about going out with anyone, other then his Tony. 

He snapped out of his thoughts and threw a pillow at Bucky, which fell right on his face. "I know my sexuality very well, thank you very much." Steve replied with a fake smile, as he glared at Bucky suspiciously.

"W-what, I wasn't implying you, Stevie. Calm you're ass down." Bucky said, he had a huge grin on his face.

"Well, it sure felt like it." Steve rolled his eyes.

"If you say so, then." Bucky muttered to himself.

Bucky and Natasha walked out of the room. The moment Bucky stepped outside of Steve's room. "Steve's got a big crush on Tony Stark!" Bucky shouted and ran off. 

"Why you little-" Steve yelled, while immediately standing up. Just when he was about to run after Bucky, he stopped himself. Steve was way too tired to chase after Bucky. So just this once, he'll let him off. 

I have a crush on Tony Stark? Me? That's impossible! Urg! Why is he in my mind 24/7. It's driving me mad. Steve ruffled his wet hair, in frustration.  
  
"Why do I care so much about you, Tony Stark? Why?" Steve muttered underneath his breath. If only he knew the answers. 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Tony, took a quick shower and refreshed himself. He wore sliky bathroom wrobe and headed to the lounge, where Pepper and Rhodey were waiting for him.

Tony noticed how Pepper and Rhodey were in a deep conversation. He walked there and sat on the couch. "So, what are you love birds talking about?" Tony asked.

Rhodey and Pepper looked at each other and smirked. Tony knew that face, they were definitely up to something. Tony gulped, that something can't be good. Dear Lord, Tony didn't want to know. He already knew what they're going to say.

Tony sighed heavily, glaring at them. "If you say Steve! I'm gonna lose my mind and flip out." 

Pepper chuckled. "But, you can't blame us for wanting to know more about Steve." 

"I'm curious to know him too, so tell us." Rhodey asked him. Both of them were very eager to find out about this Steve guy.

Tony rolled his eyes, these two were literally giving him a fucked up headache. Why couldn't they just forget about Steve, already. 

"Stop asking, I'm not saying shit." Tony replied with a low growl.

"He's blond isn't he?" Rhodey asked.

Tony's eyes widened, "H-How the fuck did you know?" 

Rhodey let out a slight chuckle. "I knew it!"p

Tony gave him a puzzled look. "Knew what exactly? Actually don't say anything 'cause I've got a feeling that I'm gonna regret it later." He said, while putting his hand in front to emphasise to stop. 

"Ah, don't be like that, Tony. I know you're curious." Rhodey said. 

"Urg! Fine, spilt it!" Tony finally gave up, he came help it, he too curious. 

"You might not have had noticed, but you have a thing for people with blonde hair" Rhodey replied.

"W-what! I most certainly don't" Tony said, he raised his voice. It was almost as if he was offended by the comment or maybe it was because they were dead right about that.

"Urm, Tony. Sweetheart, you actually do and Steve's the real proof." Pepper said.

Tony groaned in frustration, he ran his fingers through his hair. "What the fuck! That doesn't explain anything."

Rhodey sighed. "It does, if you were to look at it from another directions. So, Tony. Let me ask you something." He asked.

"Yeah, go on!" Tony allowed him to carry on with his dumb ass theory.

"What were doing when you noticed Steve?" Rhodey asked, even though he already knew the answer to that. 

"Making out with my one-night stand." He replied.

"How did you manage to notice Steve, when you were clearly busy making out?" Rhodey asked.

Obviously, Steve so fucking hot. He scoffed. Like my eyes would miss something so-

"-Tony! You do realize you're thinking out loud, we literally heard everything you said" Pepper snickered.

"Nooo! Fuck my life " Tony growled, covering his face with a cushion. Fuck! This is so embarrassing. 

Rhodey and Pepper chuckled slightly, it was their first seeing Tony blushing because of someone, let alone a man or to be more precise, Steve. 

"Sweetie! You do realize you're blushing like crazy " Pepper stated, while trying to move the cushion away from Tony's face.

"Leave me alone!" Tony said, his tone sounded like a child demanding something; it was adorable.

"You don't have to be shy, Tony. At least now we know Steve's really good looking. Obviously you'd get distracted. Don't worry, Tony we understand." Rhodey encouraged Tony.

"I swear, if you guys tease me about him again, I'm gonna- well actually I don't know what I'm gonna do with guys." Tony warned them. 

"Only if you tell us more about him, c'mon feed our curiosity." Pepper asked.

Curiosity my ass!

Tony glared at them. "Pep, you can't be serious. I don't even know anything about Steve. How would I even tell you guys?" Tony let out a deep sigh. 

Pepper and Rhodey both had a huge grin on their face. 

Tony put his hands in the air, surrendered himself, he shook his head. "Okay, fine! Look guys, I'll be honest, so what if I find Steve attractive? He is fucking hot as fuck and not just cause his blond. He has beautiful blue eyes and I kinda got lost in those eyes for a few seconds; that's how pretty his eyes were. His deep voice matched his perfect looks and those broad shoulders, fucking hell. His body's so sexy. I'm not exaggerating at all, but even a straight guy like me would fall for him. Not that I like him or anything, especially not in romantic way. So don't you dare to jump into conclusions. I admit I find Steve really attractive, but that's all and nothing more." Tony said, he was trying catch his breath. Tony couldn't even believe the most of the things he just said.

They both looked at Tony, eyes widened, jaws dropped to the floor; they were dumbfounded by Tony. 

Pepper couldn't even process the things she just heard. She never thought there would be a day, where Tony Stark would compliment a man. 

"Now, I seriously I have to meet Steve. So when are planning to introduce us?" Pepper shrieked in excitement. 

Tony stared at Pepper blankly, without saying anything.

"Please tell me you asked for his number" Rhodey asked.

Tony itched the back of his head. "Yeah, about that. So much things were going on and I completely forgot, I'm surprised I even managed to ask for his name. Anyway, why would I even want his number? So what if I just to be his friend, he might not want me as a friend. I mean who'd want Tony Stark, a narcissist as a friend? " Tony said.

"Ah Tony, anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend. We're only asking you so much things about Steve, is because we know you're interested in Steve, platonic. Don't get me wrong. It's okay to want him as a friend or even more. That's the least you deserve." Pepper gave Tony a gentle hug, with sweet smile. 

Tony had a warm smile on his face. "Pep, Honeybear. I really appreciate the effort. But, it not like I'll see Steve again." Tony let a low sigh. 

"Who knows, what the future might bring? And I'm 100% sure you'll meet him soon." Rhodey said. 

Tony faked a gasp. "How can you guys support me in becoming a friend with a stranger? Aren't you guys supposed to be looking out for me? Seriously, the world is a dangerous place, you can never trust anyone." Tony said in a serious tone. It wasn't that he was complaining, but it’s kind of suspiciously seeing them behave like, normally they're overprotective, when it came to Tony. Like Tony, had mentioned before, these two were like his parents. 

Tony wanted to know, why they were acting like this? Why, were they so sure about Steve, even though, they hadn't met him? Tony's mind was full so many questions. 

Tony was indeed a genius, but it when came to something as confusing as this, his brain immediately gives up.


End file.
